


A Pleasure for the King

by LittleSpoole



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Cuddle, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, challenge, doggy, kiss, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoole/pseuds/LittleSpoole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Porn with minimal plot, based on a shorter fic I wrote called Control Room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HEY this is gonna take way longer than 30 days but fight me lol  
> Kylo Trash Ahead

You were terrified. Being called into your supreme’s eye line was a nightmare you lived with daily. Being called into his personal chambers? You were a wreck. You stood at attention in the middle of the room, hands tight behind your back. You could feel your chest tightening, oh god, was this the end of it? What had you done? You went over every task you had filled for the past year, any huge mistake, something awful you must have done. Something you must have screwed up.

The door behind you slid open, and your brain went blank with terror. You heard the same boots you’d feared since you were assigned to this ship. They clicked up to you back and stopped. he was right behind you, you could feel his aura all around you. You started to shake, unstoppable, tears rolling down your face. You were going to die right here in your pristine uniform. You tried not to make a noise as you stood in your fear. 

“Do you know why you’re here?” 

His voice made you tremble. You shook your head slowly. “N-no sir, I do not.” 

“Are you afraid?” His voice had changed somehow, but the question broke you. You began to sob. You were so scared, so unready. 

“Yes-s-s s-sir.” You stuttered out. You hung your head. 

It was then he walked in front of you. His mask was off, and his eyes scanned your tear-stained face. He was gorgeous. He was a master piece. He was probably going to kill you. But then he lifted a gloved hand to your face, his thumb to one tear, wiping it off your face. You took a sharp breath. “Sir?”

“I’m not here to hurt you.” His voice was low. “I’ve seen you, every day, since you stepped on this ship. I want you to stay here, with me, at my side. I want you here, [Y/N].” 

You stared at him in shock, your head spinning. “Yes, sir.” You said blankly, unsure what you were doing. 

“Please,” he said, turning from you to go farther into his chambers. “Call me Kylo.” 


	2. Cuddling (naked)

You had become more comfortable around his quarters. Most of the rooms were dark, especially the bedroom and his control rooms, but you had found a few small rooms with pale lights and soft fabrics. You no longer wore your stiff uniform, but long, elegant robes that called back to the old fashions or Naboo. He wanted you to be his queen, his empress, and so he dressed you like one. You didn’t work, you mostly read and waited for him. It was boring many days, but somehow you loved it. You loved watching him float from panel to panel in his control room, dictating where people are to work, where the course was to go. He was elegant, like a shadow. You had mixed feelings all about him, but you didn’t have the time to mind. Every night you shared a bed, yet you both slept on opposite sides.  He seemed scared to touch you. You rarely spoke. For being as scared of him as you were, the silence was even worse. 

It was getting late when Kylo came back to your now shared quarters. He looked tired, but at peace. His mask was still on as he sauntered in, his cape flowing behind him like waves on an ocean. You thought he hadn’t seen you yet, nestled in the corner of the dim bedroom with some book about galactic history. He soon took of his mask and placed it on a table in the room, and dropped his cape, which fell around his feet. Above the table was a mirror, which he looked into as he removed his gloves.

“[Y/N], please get in bed.” He commanded. You had no trouble obeying. You closed your book and walked to the large bed, your long robe trailing behind you. You crawled up onto the bed, but he quickly amended his statement. “Without that.” He said, gesturing to your clothes. “Any of it.” 

Stunned for a moment, you began to disrobe. You felt him watching you as you took off layer after layer of the clothes he had given you. You dropped them onto the floor, laying back on the bed completely naked. You tried to cover yourself when he came to the bed, naked as well, and pulled them from you. He looked at you, analyzing, watching, needing. He climbed into the bed, pulling the covers over you. 

“Turn around.” He asked. Not a demand, but you followed as he wanted. As you did so he pressed his warm body onto you, sensually rubbing your sides and breasts with his long fingers. You could feel his member rub against your exposed ass, making you moan quietly. You could tell he liked that. His hands traced your body as you squirmed, trying to find the perfect way to please him.  His chin came to rest on your shoulder, as he gently kissed your neck, his breath making you shiver. He grinded against you, kissing you along your neck. You could feel his arousal growing, and you loved it. He was amazing for doing so little. 

“You’re so beautiful like this.” He sighed, wrapping himself around you. You melted into him, eyes heavy with content. “You’re so beautiful.” 

After this first time, you constantly craved his touch. 


	3. Kissing (Naked)

In the nights the followed, you got closer, laying for hours at a time in the warmth of your bodies. For all the mystery that surrounded your new lover, he became more open to your touch. You talked quietly about what you had been reading, and he would listen without a comment, content with your voice filling the air. You had always feared his rage, but you never imagined you fall in love with his serenity. 

Every morning you awoke to him already being gone. He was busy, and you understood that. But God you missed his touch from the moment he was gone until the moment he came home. You started dressing in ways that brought him straight to you when he returned. Until then, you searched the chambers for something to fill your time. Past the small library, the rooms with soft lights, you found a long window overlooking the main control room. You could watch for hours as the officers and stormtroopers marched on and on, just like you had a few short weeks before. Whenever he walked onto the floor, you hoped he might glance up at you. You could never tell with the mask on, but you could feel his energy even from such a distance. 

That night, you were already lying across your shared bed when he entered the bedroom. He was nearly undressed other than his pants, and something about the sight of you spread on the sheets threw him over the edge. He lunged onto you, pulling your robe and pants off of you and losing his somewhere in the mess. His mouth met yours in a hot and passionate hurricane, his tongue fucked your mouth as he grabbed at your breasts. He pressed you into the bed, his hands holding your wrists above your head, kissing you, grinding into you. He was moaning your name as you kissed, you were just trying to keep up with his need. 

AS he slowed, his chest was rising and falling as rapidly as your heart was beating. He was drenched in sweat, and his eyes were alit with fire. 

“I saw you.” He panted. “I saw you from the control room, in those clothes, and I just… something came over me and I-”

You pressed your lips to his, gently this time. He was quiet then. When you pulled away, he looked so in love, you could feel yourself blush. You curled into the bed, dragging him by the hand with you. 

This was going to work out just fine.   


	4. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS HAPPENING

He had become so restless, and you weren’t sure why. He started asking you to accompany him onto the control floor, dressed in the fineries he selected for you. Standing at his side, you had never felt more powerful, especially seeing officers you used to work for. You were Kylo’s Queen now.  You meant something dear to Kylo, and for a man with so much anger he had nothing but love for you. 

Kylo asked you one morning to join him at a meeting of the high officers of the First Order. He wanted to be seen with you, and to show you off as a perfect partner. 

“And to be honest, I need you there to keep my head straight.” He smiled at you. “Those old men are so boring.” 

He had given you something new to wear, something he had sent for the moment he met you, he said. You went to put it on in a small room off the bedroom. After a short struggled to get the chest to fit just right, you examined how you looked. It was stunning, and you knew why he bought it. It was tight, stunning, elegant and yet… seductive. As you walked out of your dressing room, you saw him and fell all over again. He wore his usual long cape with a few military accents and was about to put on his mask when he saw you, a stunning masterpiece. His mouth was agape, eyes full of love.

“I knew there was beauty in the universe…” He sighed “But I never thought there was beauty like this.” He strides over to you, his hand to your cheek. “You’re gorgeous, love.” 

==============================================================================

The two of you walked across the ship to the grand meeting room. There was something that made you blush at the way he held his head a little higher when you were beside him. You might have had a tiny power kink. You enter the meeting hall, a basic room with a long ornate table in the center. The gathered company of officials stood at the sight of you two. There were whispers in the hall, and you couldn’t care an ounce less. You and Kylo Ren… and as you sat at the helm of the table, you knew your love had made you something amazing. You and Kylo Ren, and the whole damn universe under you. 

The meeting had being going for nearly 2 hours. Thoughts had been thrown back and forth like a ball game, catch the idea and throw back some alternative. Holding your posture for so long was killing your back. These leaders had no clue how to execute anything they spoke of. Kylo hadn’t barely spoken since you had arrived. His silence made him powerful, but you knew he had a much better solution.   

“We will not invade the fourth sector!” One yells. 

“There is no other option! We are losing our grip on the region.” One yells back 

Back and forth and back and forth and-

“Enough!” Kylo stood suddenly, hands slamming down onto the table sending everyone but you back into their chairs. His growl echoed in the chambers. “We send troops into the fourth sector, and we do so with force.” The room was silent. Plans were drawn up to do what Kylo had demanded. 

God damn, he was hot like that.  

When the meeting was done, officers slunk out quickly away from their leader. You walked only a step behind Kylo back to your home, his pace suddenly quicker than it was on your way to the gathering. The doors snapped open ahead of him, his cape flowing. You hurried to catch up. Was he angry? You couldn’t read him with that mask on. You followed him thru the living area back to the bedroom. Before you could ask him what was wrong, he turned on his heel, mask suddenly missing along with his gloves; he was holding your face, kissing you with fervor. He was fast, needy, full of this new burst of energy. His hands were now pulling at your clothes, demanding them off with his motions. 

As the two of you kissed and tossed, you found your way to the bed. he was now naked, you had only your panties on. Kylo sat you back, holding your leg up. Your sex was right at the level of his crotch, on your back, ready to go. He pressed his now fully erect cock against the the thin fabric over your clit, teasing you with his tip. You moaned, begging Kylo for more. 

“You’re so ready for me…” he whispered. 

“I have been…” you responded “Please… Kylo..."

He pressed up to you as he pulled down your panties, slowly, deliberately, only pulling away to throw the panties across the room. 

He lined himself up, staring deep into your eyes. 

He pushed into you, filling your needs and shutting down your mind. He picked up his pace, reducing you to writhing and moaning. He was everything in your universe. 

“Fuck.... baby…” You were a mess.

“YOu… want… it?” He panted as he fucked you “You want… me to… let you cum?”

That alone nearly sent you over the edge. You were screaming yes before you even knew it. He pounded even harder, revving you up. You could feel your climax coiling up inside, you couldn’t make it much longer. You gritted your teeth, clawing at the sheets. 

Kylo gave one last push and you both finished, a perfectly synchronized harmonic climax. 

He collapsed onto you, panting, sweaty, both of you drained. You both crawled up the bed and covered yourselves, wrapped up in each other. 


	5. Masturbation

The ship was en route to the 4th sector, preparing to take back the rebel crop-up with or without force. The ship was like an ant farm as people scurried back and forth all day and night, trying to get their wares in order. Kylo was rarely home, and you bussied yourself overseeing small projects on the ship. You were good at organizing such things, and with your new power people feared you. In dramatic robes and cosmetics you arranged troops, directed where more work was needed, so on and so forth. When the ship landed you and Kylo were to have a private residence on the most beautiful island in the sector. Only you,a handful of maids, and the leader of the known universe, as far as you cared. He was nothing evil, not to you, he was your beloved. 

It had been a few days since Kylo was at home for more than a quick sleep. He was overwhelmed, overtired. And you were missing him like nothing else. Your home was so quiet. You wandered from room to room, searching for a distraction. No books could keep your attention, no space could hold your energy, even the vast window was boring. YOu had one thing on your mind.

_ Him _ .

That was it. You ran to the bed, practically flying. You lept on to the sheets, flinging your robes open. Your hands searched for the cause of your ache…. the moment you found it you melted into a puddle of moans and squirmish movements. You played, finding such pleasure in thoughts of him making the same movements. You could nearly hear him

_ Do you want this?  _

_ Tell me where you want me… _

Your hands moved faster and faster. Need. Ferver. Faster. Harder. 

His moans rang in your ears, his hands were like phantoms over your body...

"Kylo..." His name became a mantra on your lips.

You could feel your climax beginning to light in your stomach, your wrists ached but you had to go on, you needed this more than ever-

Your hands froze. All of you froze, for a moment you were afraid you had somehow hurt yourself. That’s when you heard those familiar steps coming to the side of the bed.

“Starting without me?” Kylo asked in an aroused, playful tone. You had no idea how long he had been there. 

“You tried to muster a word or two, but nothing came (certainly not you). 

“May I finish that for you?” He removed his cape and shirt. With a gesture, he dropped your invisible holds. Before you could nod, he was taking you back to the edge of orgasm.


	6. BLowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to open this by saying a HUGE THANK YOU to xkylokitten for creating an amazing 8tracks playlist to match this fic! I am beyond honored that they would use their time to create something for my work, and I hope you all go and listen to it!  
> http://8tracks.com/xofftherails/the-two-of-us-are-just-young-gods

The ship landed with little issue. Troops were sent out with ease, and the sector was once again safely in the hands of the First Order. there had been some celebrations among the troops, and Kylo was more than pleased with the turn of events. There was nearly no bloodshed, and Kylo was happy with that. He wasn’t out for blood-payment from these colonies; he simply demanded respect and obedience. There was something inherently sexy about that.   
The night after the great success, you and Kylo escaped to your private get away. With only a few handmaids for you and two guards for Kylo, you made your way by a small airship out the the lush island of Kwai’kanko. In the local language, it meant something akin to “Lover’s Paradise.” You soon knew why, as the water there was like crystals and the air was fresh as falling snow. Upon landing you nearly ran off the ship, spinning and revelling in the great openness that surrounded you. Kylo soon marched out to you.   
“You’re so beautiful when you’re joyous.” He smiled, “What do you like best here.”  
“All of it!” You squealed, holding tight to him. ”The air, the sky…” you faded off, looking up “The sun…” You had never really told Kylo about your work as a trooper on board his ship, or any of your life before it. You had never explained why a bright sun as witnessed from the ground and not some small carrier vessel made you so happy… why the fresh outdoors was such a stark difference from your stuff compartments you had lived in before meeting him.   
All he could do was smile brilliantly, pulling you close.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your residence was a perfect accent to the space around you two. Huge open windows invited the strange local birds to fly through the space in your home. Kylo didn’t like them, as they made him nervous, but they seemed to be fond of you. The entire place was stocked with great furnishings, soft and plushy pillows and blankets, every corner was a niche for you to curl up in. But you hadn’t even discovered the bedroom yet. You traveled up the stairs to see it.  
Your bedroom was mostly the bed, a huge pillowy mattress covered in more pillows and blankets than you could believe. Off in the corner was a large desk and chair, all enabled so Kylo could run his empire without ever leaving your side. At the moment he was discussing the plan to regroup troops with a hologram of his right hand man, Hux, slumped into his chair. Usually when he was dealing with business, you stayed out of his way, but at this moment he beckoned you over with a glance. He had his mask off, hair messy as it usually was. You shuffled over to him, in your new flowing island clothes and leaned on his shoulders. Hux smiled when you came into view.  
“And the lovely leader’s lady…” He tipped his hat. “Enjoying the getaway?”   
“Every inch of it.” You smiled and kissed Kylo’s cheek. “How’s everything back on the homefront?”  
“Minimal loss, great success…” he smiled “But you shouldn’t be focusing on that. I must go now, take care.” He ended the call, and you smiled at Kylo.  
“No more work for a little while?” You begged a little. “You deserve a break.”  
His hands reached around you as you stood behind him, an acrobatic kind of kiss. “Alright…” He breathed. “But first go and send your handmaids out. I don’t want to be burdened with being quiet.”  
His words made you shiver, and you left to oblige him. Back on the main floor you found the ladies talking amongst themselves and one of the guards. You invited them to go set up their residence in the attached home, and they went. As soon as you could hear the door click signaling their leaving, you raced back upstairs.   
On the landing, you stood to catch your breath. You’d walk in, give a show you thought. You turned into the room, and your heart raced again.   
He sat in his chair still, now shirtless, with his pants open and… his member was out, aroused, waiting for you. Your eyes were fixed on it, you couldn’t look away. He was stroking it slowly, calling you over with the temptation of it. Before you even knew it your feet were carrying you closer to him, some kind of mind trick. You knelt, eyes staring up at him.   
“You’re perfect like this…” He muttered. He removed his hand from his cock and stroked your face. “Come come now, no time to be shy….”  
You adjusted yourself to be right at his hips, mouth precariously over his throbbing length. You could see a small bead of pre-cum resting on the very tip, begging you to take it. You lapped your tongue over the tip and Kylo sighed, urging you to continue. After a few traced of your tongue over his length, you took the tip in your mouth and began to suck. Kylo bucked his hips, pushing himself farther and farther down into you. His groans echoed in the room as you bobbed up and down on his cock, working as hard as you could to please him . His hands found their way to your hair, twisting it between his fingers as he tried to hold on to his own composure.   
“Ahh- oh, yes..” he moaned, his head tilted back. He looked down at you. “Look… look into my eyes, [Y/N].”   
You obeyed him, straining to look up at his face while still hard at work on his aching cock. His eyes were willed with passion as he gave one final buck, his hands holding your mouth down to the base of his cock as he finished. Slowly, as his climax faded his hands released you, wiping some of his seed from your lips.   
“You’re… perfect, darling.” He panted. “Just divine.”


	7. Clothed getting off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE BACK BITCHES

It had been several days now that you had settled into the island paradise. You chose to leave the long robes and fineries to when anyone would come by, god forbid, and opted for long thin pants and a soft shirt that only fell to your belly. The bedroom had all the windows open as the crisp air flowed thru you and the house. Kylo was downstairs somewhere, doing some business. 

After adjusting your hair into a mess shapeless mess, you crept downstairs. Peering down thru the stair’s banister you could hear Kylo speaking to someone. You leaned down to peek under the wall and thru the banister to see him, lounging in one of the large arm chairs in only a pair of the long island pants you were wearing. he was speaking on a comm to Hux, as soon as he spotted you in your childlike curiosity he smiled, beckoning you closer with one finger. With a huge grin you ran down the stairs to where he sat while he continued to give orders. As you walked to him, he spread his legs open ever so slightly and with a wink instructed you to straddled him. It felt so naughty, knowing that Hux was listening, but that almost made it hotter. You swung your legs over his hips, the thin fabric covering you rubbed between you and his pants in the greatest way. His eyes flickered with anticipation as he tried to keep a calm tone with Hux. 

“Perfect.” He hummed. 

“You like the idea?” Hux asked. “We can implement it within the next few hours-” 

“GO ahead-” His breath hitched as you grinded against his member, feeling it grow in his pants. “I a-approve.” 

“Alright. I’ll leave you alone, Kylo. As if you are…” With a click, Hux was gone. 

Kylo looked up at you, his dark hair was a tangled mess and it made him all the hotter. He looked beaten, in need. You gave him another little buck of you hips. He seized them roughly with his hands and stared you down with deep intensity. 

“You’re so cruel.” He growled, making you just a touch nervous. Then he rolled his hips against your opened legs, hitting that sensitive spot under the thin fabric. You moaned loudly, almost scaring yourself when it came out. He smiled again and gave a quick thrust against you, hitting it but not allowing you the sweet friction you so desired. He was teasing and you wanted to fight back, to take control… 

You pushed down on him, no back or forth, only pressure. He shivered with delicious agony, a painful pleasure. His eyes locked on yours, a fire of arousal behind them, a light of frustration and playful curiosity danced within. His grin was like a searing pain, an animalistic urge was raging within him, deep below his belly. 

“You want to try that?” His voice was a rumble that you felt only in you chest and your core. 

You pressed a little more. “Try what?” You tried to keep your voice from quavering. You shifted ever so slightly from side to side… His eyes rolled back and he groaned a great roar. 

 Something within both of you snapped.

It was a chaotic sort of sex, ripping at clothes only for connection, not to remove. Grinding, moaning, sweating sort of pleasure that crippled your self control. Neither of you remembered getting on the floor, but there you were, Kylo against the cold tiles and you on top, shaking and begging to be touched. The need inside of both of you was eating at your brains, this hypnotic sort of fervor that demanded to be rubbed out. The denial made the idea hotter, and him so much harder. 

“Faster!” You were hoarse and screaming as he let out a sweet, racking sob of moans in succession, bucking into your core fast and furious. He was sweating, you had this deep urgent pain. Your bodies were crashing against each other, desperate for release. Rubbing and clawing wasn’t enough, his hands were scratching your back for any possible solution… 

“Cum.” He demanded. 

It was like your world had been opened as you reached such a strange, anticipated climax. You both were over the moon as the wave of release flowed over you both. You collapsed forward onto his chest, breathing hard and trying to collect yourself. His chest was heaving, pushing you up and down. His arms tiredly wrapped around you, rubbing you back. 

“Such a good girl.” He heaved. “Such a good girl for me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating this more often from here on out


End file.
